Chikara Dune
Chikara Dune is a Third-Year Student at UA High School. She's considered by her peers to be one of the best students in the school. She is dating Kemuri Yamano. Appearance Chikara is a tall teen with pink hair, one part shaved. Her eyes heterochromic green and blue, the stare she wears is often very intense. Chikara is pale with no visible freckles or birth marks and she doesn't wear makeup. She holds herself up-straight with arms tucked behind her back, due to her military upbringing. Her day to day were is a pair of slim fitting black jeans and a pale grey shirt. On the front reads ARMY NURSE with a image of a knife and injection needle crossed over. Her shoes are heavy duty dark navy boots. If cold, she wears a blue coat with a white fluffy ruffle. Chikara's hero wear is the same style of boots but much more durable. A dark Navy military vest with an abundance of pockets, each containing something vital to being a hero on the streets. Ranging from handcuffs to medical aid. Green loose fitting camo trousers for optimum movement. A tight pale camo green shirt to minimize things to grab onto. One single glove on her right (our left) hand due to her quirk being in her left (our right) and a green mask. Around her waist is a pink belt with a skull on it, for the sole reason of she thought it was cute. Backstory Chikara Dune comes from a loving yet militant family. Up at Six am regardless of when you sleep. Watching her father be an army nurse, taking and saving lives and her mother being classed as "a super" in the same squadron has been a huge inspiration. Both of her parents quirks a small. Her fathers is fast hands, best for healing. Her mothers is strength, the ability to throw and lift near anything. However, Chikara was gifted with a much more powerful quirk. She doesn't want to be low in the rankings, she wants to be on top. Giving orders and kicking ass. She joined UA for that reason, the tests and challenges she would face would prepare her for whatever is thrown at her. However, amongst all this drive, she is very superstitious. Purposely going out of her way to make sure her luck isn't faltered. It is a bit of a problem when something gets in the way while she is being a hero. This stems from the regiment her parents were in. Military personnel are very paranoid about the spirit world. Chikara took up tarot card reading as a small child to help calm the soldiers nerves. Its stuck with her into adult hood. Personality Chikara is very blunt and militant. She is a straight talker, however once you get to know her she is lovely. She hasn't experienced much normal kid stuff, however she is eager to learn about it. She loves spiritual things and reading tarot cards. Strawberries are her favorite and she will get in a fist fight with you if you steal her snacks. Quirk and Abilities Arm Drill: This power allows her arm to twist and break over and over. The skin and bone healing at rapid speeds to form an extremely hard surface, creating the drill. The arm can unwind and heal itself. This can only be performed in the arm and is extremely painful. "Ribbons" appear, however that is the skin of her arm shedding off and forming those ribbons. Named Techniques * Star Shot: Chikara alters the flesh ribbons and makes the drill turn at high velocity, she then quickly alters the ribbons to fire a shot of compressed air like a bullet. Its a piercing ranged attack. * Hell Turbine: Chikara holds her arm out in front of her and alters the ribbons to act like fan blades, forcing the air towards the opponent. She can get up to speeds of a jet engine to push back obstacles in her way. * Diamond Drill: Ribbons peel off further up her arm with the current ones and wrap around the drill, creating a drill that can break through most materials. Military Upbringing: Chikara's military upbringing has given her a no-nonsense drive, and has also given her an edge when it comes to professionalism on the job. Stats Category:UA Students Category:Third Years